wolcenlordsofmayhemfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolcen Lords of Mayhem
Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem (formerly Umbra) melds much-loved hack-and-slash gameplay with state-of-the-art graphics, and underpins it all with a truly modern AI. Inspired by the classic Diablo 2 game, Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem aims to deliver an intense and rich action RPG game. Personalization of your character build is free, deep and highly customizable, and many secret are hidden in the world. The game features a unique mechanic called Apocalyptic Form that allows players to shape shift into a highly customized character. It is built on the Cry Engine platform and is in development in by Wolcen Studio (formerly Solarfall Games), a small French game developer located in Nice. It is being published by Cryotech. It was recently Kickstarter funded. Overview An isometric open world action-RPG in a corrupted world falling apart. You are a former officer of army of the Human Republic, forced to flee the death penalty because of the magic powers you have unwillingly developed. Being tracked down by humans and hunted by the monsters of the Wild, you are recruited by a mysterious group of Templars. And thus an epic adventure begins in which you will wander the world to fight inhuman, mutated monsters and discover the terrible secret of the extinguishing mankind. The environment in Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem is highly destructible and players can use this to their advantage to block mobs from pursuit or for added damage. Beta Key features In Wolcen you can face challenges alone, with your friends, or in a random group thanks to our Matchmaking system. Play the Act I’s story before reaching the repeatable content and launch a challenge that fits your goal for difficulty. The harder challenges will grant you the most awesome rewards! *Multiplayer mode: Co-Op/Multiplayer. Face challenges alone or with friends. *Mature story: Start the campaign of Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem and explore an immersive universe, full of secrets to discover. *Deep lore: Discover Wolcen’s universe through items, skills, talents, and environment descriptions. *Voice-over: All dialogues, cutscenes, and dynamic scenes have english voice over. *Dynamic combat system: Fast-paced combat system with weapon-based combos. Dodge, Dash, Hack, Slash and unleash devastating spells on your enemies! *Weapon combo system: Each weapon has its own game style, including various gameplay effects and animations. You can choose up to 14 different weapon stances! *Tons of Loot: Weapons and Armors with randomly generated magic effects for more gameplay diversity. And tons of Unique items! *Free character development: No class limitation. You have three resources: Rage and Willpower interact with each other, using the Resource Opposition System. Stamina allows you to use a dodge-roll to avoid danger or travel faster. *Asymmetric Armor System: You will be able to equip different shoulders and arm protection on the left and right side of your character, bringing a great number of customization options! *Gems: Use gems to improve your gear for offensive, defensive, or support attributes. *Fight vicious and intelligent foes featuring many different attacks, combat patterns and defensive abilities. Crush the weaklings, and prepare to fight impressive, pitiless elite bosses. *Active skill modifier: Level-up your skills to unlock and combine modifiers for advanced customized gameplay. *Status Ailments: Each status ailment has its own trail and effect on your enemies. Burn, Freeze, Shock, Poison or inflict various weaknesses that will make you victorious. Choose wisely and combine these effects for more deadly attacks and spells. *Rotating Passive Skills Tree: A deep and innovative way to customize your play style with various specialization that you can combine for unique hybrid or archetypes builds! *Mandates of the Purple Phoenix: Execute mandates for the Host of the Purple Phoenix, come back alive to earn your rewards. *Expeditions of the Purple Phoenix: Choose the difficulty of your dungeon, a higher difficulty will give you more chance to obtain awesome rewards. *Area modifiers: Add area modifiers to your Expeditions for more loot and more challenge! *Wrath of Sarisel: Lure Untainteds in your Expeditions and face deadly enemies when you'll expect it the least. Finishing a Wrath of Sarisel dungeon will grant you items with unique affixes, allowing you to have passive points as an affix or cast spells you should not be able to cast with a specific weapon. Planned features for the release * 3 Acts of an epic, immersive and fully voiced campaign * Level Max 90 * 40 skill each with 12 to 16 modifiers * The ability to have several skills of the same type with different modifiers in endgame (Multiskill feature) * 75+ enemy meshes, in addition to skin modifications * 21 Subclasses in the Passive Skill Tree * 11 Armor Tiers, each tier including Mage, Rogue, Warrior, and Tank styles, each with unique implicits and Defense bonuses * 11 Weapons Tiers, each tier including 12 different weapons (1H & 2H Sword, Pistol, Shield, 1H & 2H Axe, Bow, Staff, 1H & 2H Hammer, Off-Hand Catalyst, Dagger) * Character customization * Playable female character * A whole new endgame mode, unlocking new game features * 4 Apocalyptic forms with their dedicated skills, ultimates, and attacks * New boss mechanics and boss modifiers * Unique secondary areas to explore * Customizable game rules thanks to more Area Alterations * Crafting * Game enabling Unique Items * New item affixes * Many weapon stances will have new and improved animations * Armor skin transfer * Refined Armor Tinting system * Optional content and side quests * New environments and several variants for each of them * HUD redesign About Wolcen Studio Wolcen Studio is an independent videogame developer located in Nice, France, dedicated to developing deep and rich action RPG games. Wolcen Studio works in partnership with Crytek and specializes in the use of CRYENGINE for game development. Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem is the first title developed by Wolcen Studio and planss to be distributed on PC and console. Gallery UmbraKSCover-1080p-267x250.jpg Stairs small.jpg Stairs medium.jpg Stairs large.jpg ScreensModulesx.jpg ScreenPrefab03.jpg ScreenPrefab02d..jpg No stairs.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Intro.jpg FireWolfUmbra.jpg Wolcen Lords-of-Mayhem dungeon.jpg Wolcen Lords-of-Mayhem denseforest2.jpg Wolcen Lords-of-Mayhem cave.jpg Wolcen Lords-of-Mayhem Amarth smith.jpg Wolcen Lords-of-Mayhem Amarth.jpg Videos Umbra_-_Apocalyptic_Forms Umbra_Weaponry_System_%26amp%3B_Craft Umbra_Modding_possibilities Umbra_Kickstarter_Trailer Umbra_Housing_system Umbra_Gameplay_Video External links Kickstarter Official Wolcen: Lords of Mayhem Website Category:Gameplay